


Of Nightmares and Daydreams

by Lex_Noctis



Series: Scarlet and Honey [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, F/F, Food Sharing, Long-term vampire relationship, Romance, Vampire Enthralling, Vampire Sex, i guess?, mind-control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_Noctis/pseuds/Lex_Noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a vampire seemed romantic and adventurous looking from the outside in. Eternal youth and beauty, not worrying about fattening food or high cholesterol. Never being separated from the one you love... But for every positive there is a negative. (sequel to Scarlet and Honey)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Nightmares and Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit sexual content, murder, violence, some gore, blood play and basically sexual assault by vampires, which does mean venturing into Dub-con territory a bit. (Enthralling might be pleasant and non violent, and biting might bring catharsis to the victim, but 100% consensual it is not.)
> 
> AN: And here it is, the sequel to Scarlet and Honey. First of all, the style of this story is a bit different from Scarlet and Honey, but there is a reason for it and it is addressed near the end. Second, it will have two parts, this being the first one. I’m envisioning quite a bit of canon-divergence for this series, so keep that in mind when some things do not seem right. Oh, and there will be a twist ending for this story, too. 
> 
> Read the warnings! This story depicts vampires, graphically. In this part there’s only the hunt, enthralling and serious gorging on blood. It’s not violent, but there will be murder and violence in the second part (which will depict vampire fighting without restraint). There’ll be warnings on the second part as well. 
> 
> One last thing: I’m using some French phrases here, but my knowledge of the language is limited to say the least, so forgive me if it’s screwed up. Tell me if I did though, so that I can fix it! They way it is right now, I’ll put the translations here since I don’t want to ruin the cliffhanger for all of you:
> 
> “C'est toi.” - “It’s you.” “J’attends depuis une heure.” - “I’ve been waiting for an hour.” “Arrogant bien, ma chérie?” - “Cocky much, my darling?” 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you thought of it! Especially, about the changes certain character had gone through.

Hard-tipped heels clicked against the pavement. It was a striking sound, combination of old stones of the street and the young metal producing an almost melodic rhythm. They accentuated each sharp step as she strolled down the mostly deserted street to the soft glow of the lighting up lanterns. The clicks echoed between the buildings like the cracking of a whip, startling the sleepy town back to life, if only for a second at a time. The owner of those heels proceeded up the sidewalk remaining unimpressed by the lack of reaction from the soulless bricks and bleary windows looking out on the street. A half-bored sigh was about to leave her lips, yet she let it dwell deep in her chest instead. Another late evening, another nameless austrian town. Large enough to offer all the wonderful benefits of modern civilization, but also out of the way, ignored by the buzzing centers of society. In any case, her interest was not in the architecture or social reform, not really. This was the perfect place to disappear while indulging in a few tame but delectable activities for an altogether different reason.

A warm summer breeze rustled the ends of her long hair, the waterfall of silken tresses dropping down to the middle of her back. She was enjoying the warm weather and clear skies. Not that she was particularly bothered by any weather - the notion that weather could set her mood had left her a long time ago, but this season sure did offer more in terms of people. The young and reckless especially. She had been like them once. Headstrong, naive, looking at the world through rose colored glasses. Her lips quirked at the corners. That was rather pathetic, she could admit now that she gave it a thought. Then again, it wasn’t something she would dwell upon anymore. Back then she wasn’t a cool kid or a partygirl or just your average college student. Though, she learned to appreciate the rebel spirits, the young hot blood, wild and without regard for consequences.

The heels clicked louder as she crossed the street, a steady beat of steps so much like a heartbeat. Strong, alive, pumping the lifeblood through the bodies, all those bodies all around. So full of life and energy, attracting her senses even through the glass and stone and plastic. What a tease! Her nostrils flared at the playful thought. The game was about to begin, she was close to her destination arriving precisely on time - not a minute later and certainly not earlier. Unlike someone else, _she_ had both gumption and style in spades and tonight she would show that very someone once more just who was faster.

The dark seamless windows of the closed shop she walked past captured her reflection in the light of the streetlamps, captured in full view – from head to toe – and she could not pass up the chance to confirm her captivating power for herself. Hazel eyes glanced at the moving reflection gliding seamlessly in the window alongside her real self slowly strolling down the street. The mirror image had made the light brown of her eyes grow deeper with dark delight. Black v-neck shirt was hugging her curves, skinny pants of the same color wrapped tightly around her hips and legs and rather comfortable black pumps gave her walk a tantalizing sway. On top of the blouse she threw on a light white blazer, a portion of which remained hidden from view by the waves of light brown hair. It was all designed with the tonight’s activities in mind and the thrill, the anticipation of the hunt was already energising her body. Tingling underneath her skin. The subtle makeup made her eyes pop beneath the long eyelashes and her lips were soft pink around the saccharine whiteness of her smile. The smile that held none of the innocent sweetness of her youth. It was in equal amount seductive, irresistible and dangerous. As were her hazel eyes, no longer warm and dancing with mirth, but full of sharpness and endless depth. Though the amusing sparks were still there, they took on a different quality - more mocking self-satisfaction than genuine laughter.

_Laura Hollis had changed._

Somewhere deep inside the smallest of voices was shocked to witness it, the image of complete assurance in oneself, full of superiority and challenge and… _So much_ unnatural allure. The temptation weaved through every flex of muscle underneath the perfectly unblemished honeyed skin. The movement of lips, eyes, the sway of hips and arching posture – everything was heightened, pulling in, captivating and so very much… not Laura.

 _Not Laura that she WAS_ , whispered back the velvety voice drowning and crushing the tiny vestige of the old teen within. _This is a new Laura, all better and improved version._ The pink lips stretched into a smirk, a crooked smile devoid of wonderment yet joyous, promising of the utterly despicable things to come.

She rounded the corner to enter a small secluded plaza. It was a cute little place, producing a plenty of romantic vibes. Surrounded by the old town’s buildings, illuminated by high old-fashioned lanterns, shrouded in tender twilight by the shadows of young trees planted around the middle. The fountain in the center was encircled with benches and cascading water played a lovely melody. This would have been a proper place to have a sickeningly sweet date. All included with an outdoors dinner under the stars and a violinist setting the mood. _Pfft, how nauseously mundane._ She narrowed her eyes and scanned the opened up scenery waiting for an odd sound, a reckless movement or any other tell, but that was useless, as she well knew. Then again, Laura was positive she wasn’t alone, her date would be waiting. _She_ would not be able to resist the challenge, Laura knew her old and wise, but also so predictable, vampire too well. And one day, she would learn to spot her a second, a minute before the other woman wanted her to.

As clockwork Carmilla emerged out of the shadows not far from the fountain. She materialized out of nothing and Laura’s lips quirked at the trick. She could sense a part of it, could guess at least partially how it was done, but could not replicate it. _Yet_.

Her lover was leaning heavily on one of the trees planted around the small plaza. She let her shoulders rest on the soft bark and put up one of her feet to do the same. Laura’s lips parted to let a small sigh escape her mouth. She could not help it. Not matter how much time had passed, no matter what had transpired between them, how much they learned about each other, how impossibly close they got, just seeing Carmilla was enough to rouse a reaction out of her. It was akin to an unspoken law of the universe, the unbreakable magnetic link that had existed between them since the beginning and only grew stronger over time.

Laura raked her eyes up and down Carmilla’s figure, which was partially obscured by the shadows, but not for her gaze. She felt her heart speed up its steady beats as she took in Carmilla’s lithe form at her leisure. There was no reason to hurry, no point in denying herself the pleasure of that first moment and deep down she knew - moreover could feel it on her skin - Carm was doing the same. The black ankle boots were familiar, one placed firmly on the pavement and the other – against the tree. Laura pulled her bottom lip below the row of her upper teeth as her eyes followed the slender lines of Carmilla's calfs and thighs, all encased in red leather pants. The pants that appeared to be so tight, they might as well been painted on her body. Laura paused on Carmilla’s hands, the thumbs tucked in the belt loops at her hips, a smile tugging around the puckered part of Laura’s bottom lip that was tucked between her teeth. Along the two thin leather and metal bracelets on her left arm Carm was wearing a wider, darker cuff on her right, the one with two shiny buckles. The one Laura had personally procured for her. Clamping down on her excitement Laura let her eyes travel further up enjoying the view in full. The black sleeveless blouse covering Carmilla’s torso was not buttoned up all the way and the sheer material left little to the imagination. The sight of the red leather bra to match the pants peeking through the shirt had sent a tingle of heat down Laura’s spine pooling pleasantly at the base.

Her traveling eyes had finally reached their destination skipping past the tumbling down raven locks, sharp features and blood red lips to lock hard with their counterpart. The bright hazel of Laura with the molten chocolate of Carmilla.

That was _it_. They had connected across the plaza. Laura could swear she heard a lock clicking in place reuniting the parts of a whole that had been for some insane reason separated. Her senses intensified picking out the scent and taste of Carmilla among all the others floating on the air. The world outside of their tethered gazes feel away. It could have been a second or it could have been a few lifetimes, but they had to blink. One blink, one thump of each heart and after the second it took them to open their eyes had ticked, they found themselves standing next to each other at the fountain. The movement was so fast, so seamlessly in sync, it had not registered on a conscious level. It wasn’t the first time their bodies reacted faster on instinct, before their minds had the chance to catch up. They craved the contact needing to reaffirm it every time they met anew. Hands came up to meet, fingers finding and threading together. It was such a natural movement, repeated so many times over the years, enough to seep into the muscle memory.

They leaned towards each other as if taking the first steps of that special waltz and inhaling the unique scent that they formed together. Laura caught the small tug of a smirk at the corner of Carmilla’s mouth. She had tilted her head watching Laura intently. The husky whisper that followed ripped its way through her chest cavity squeezing at Laura’s heart and doing wicked things to her insides.

“ _C'est toi.”_ Carmilla spread her lips in a hauntingly beautiful smile. _“J’attends depuis une heure.”_

The sultry low timbre filled Laura’s ears and she could not help but marvel at its rich overtones and hidden meanings. Laura felt her pulse speeding and heat rising in her body, far sooner than she would have wanted. _Gods, why did she have to do that…_

“ _Tsk-tsk-tsk_ , cheating now, are we Carm?” whispered Laura clicking her tongue in mock disapproval. Her own tone was full of teasing promises. “You know how much I love it when you speak French. Not going to help you win tonight, though.”

“ _Arrogant bien, ma chérie?”_ fell off Carmilla’s lips as she leaned in. “We’ll see about that.”

She closed the remaining distance faster than the hot breath at the end of that sentence hit Laura’s cheeks. Carmilla covered her mouth with her own sliding closer and pulling Laura in by their connected hands. Two slender silhouettes molded together in a kiss getting caught in the twilight between the tree canopy and long lines falling off the lanterns. The shadows were covering them, but that had only been fitting. The kiss was tantalizingly slow, a teasing nip of the bottom lip, but no more than that. Lips were moving in a learned rhythm, the tentative taste of the appetisers before the evening meal. One that true gourmet would savor, relish in the glow of anticipation. Laura tilted her head in an instinctive question and it was answered immediately as Carmilla opened her mouth wider letting Laura’s tongue dip in. She flicked the tip of her tongue against Carmilla’s smiling around the kiss at the tighter grip on her waist. Laura broke the kiss with another pull on Carmilla’s bottom lip and rested their foreheads together. She sighed loving the feeling of being encircled in her lover’s arms, holding Carmilla in her own – a perfect combination of giving and receiving.

“You ready to see who’s the better of the two of us?”

Despite the kiss lasting mere minutes Laura sounded breathy, which still gave her inquisitive mind a pause at times. How could she be breathless if she did not need oxygen? It was one of the things almost impossible to wrap your head around, but her mind was distracted for a second.

The feeling of Carmilla tensing just a smidgen in her arms was enough to make her smile bloom wider. “Oh, someone seems to be scared of losing. Again.”

Carmilla huffed dismissively and rolling her eyes. “Pfft, that was obviously an accident. I’m not gonna lose again, sugarcake.”

“No way you are writing off that loss. I defeated you fair and square. Or are you trying to trick me into an argument? I’m not that easily swayed, love.” Laura crooked a brow along with the upturn of her lips.

“There’s no need for an argument. I’m simply faster than you. It’s fifteen to one in my favor.” Carmilla’s uneven grin was full of playful taunt. “Are you sure you want to risk it?”

“Adamant.” Laura carefully wiggled out of the tight embrace stalking around her love.

She stopped just behind Carmilla and moved her hair out of the way. The little shiver that ran along the dark brunette body as Laura ghosted her lips at the curve of Carmilla’s neck was exactly what she counted on. She noticed how Carm flexed her fingers just when Laura’s breath touched her ear. An eager smile was yearning to spread her lips in line with her whole being buzzing at the thrill of the moment. The second on the very tip of the high wave, the peak of tension right before the plunge. Laura leaned in so that her lips were an inch away from Carmilla’s ear and whispered two worlds before slipping away with the breeze.

“ _Race you.”_

**. . .**

They sprinted through the small town. Streaks of light, blurs against the midnight backdrop. It was impossible to catch a glimpse of the with human eyes. For any of the bystanders it might have been a rustle of the wind in the tree tops. Or a blick in the window of the corner store. The creak of the loose tiles on the rooftops. Momentary shift in the air caught out of the yourner of their eyes. It was no more than a blimp on the radar for this sleepy town, more engrossed in the mundane happenings of their lives than in the things that go bump in the night.

They raced. From one building to the other. From one street to the next. Between the cars and late night joggers. Up the rare trees and onto the roof of the nearby garage. Then up the wall to the next rooftop and into the night. They streamed, slipped through the air like shadows. Whispers on the wind. The sense of speed was thrilling, the slight danger of being spotted or missing a step and falling, which would not cause any serious harm but would mean Laura would lose. It got her heart thumping faster, the adrenalin spiking and unparalleled excitement coursing through her veins. Laura could get glimpses of Carmilla out of the corner of her eye. She could hear the raspy sounds of her laughter, the music of it emphasizing the joy of the moment, the blinks in-between seconds and the swooshing of air in their hair.

Carmilla was always near. Sometimes so close they could touch each other. Sometimes the flips and pirouettes would bring them nose to nose. Sometimes she was just ahead on the climb up the vertical walls with no apparent ways of traversing them. Pulling past her on the jumps between the taller buildings. Laura could not help the satisfied smile spreading across her features. This was a part of her plan.

She sped up and dropped down into the street dashing towards the park. Beyond it was the final stretch of the smaller obstacles, just a few minutes separating her and the finishing line, which in their case was a small church at the edge of town. No doubt Carmilla had concluded that her heels would be slowing Laura down, and she was right. Her shoes were stylish enough to show off at any party or formal gathering, but at the same time fit for running. After a fashion, of course, but then again this was no average running. It was rather constricting climbing up walls and jumping over the alleyways in-between buildings, true, but here, on the open road sans some trees and cars up ahead, Laura could give it her all. The muscles in her legs were aching, but that was not a good enough reason to slow down. After all, Laura grinned in response to the memory, _‘vampire constitution trumps lower back pain’_ , or any sort of pain, really.

Laura weaved through the park avoiding the trees and a huddle of teenagers at the last possible second. She flew out of the park and over the street jumping on the parked car and flipping over the ornate bronze fence of the church grounds. The last thing was to climb up to the top of the tower. And that task was way easier to accomplish than most of those climbs up the sides of the more modern buildings in the heart of the town. She had gotten up in four jumps, landed on her feet on the very top and immediately turned around expecting to see the streaks of red coming up behind her.

“Not bad, cupcake.”

The voice was coming from the other side of the open room at the apex of the tower. Laura let out of sigh and glanced back to see what she was sort of expecting all along. Carm was leaning on the parapet and looking smug as ever. Though, she did have a few tiny beads of sweat glittering at her temples and by the way she flowed into a relaxed pose under Laura’s watchful eye, she knew Carmilla could not have overtaken her by more than a couple of seconds. Laura let her own body relax despite the thumping of her heart and the adrenalin coursing through her veins.

“I almost had you this time,” she said with as much self-satisfaction as Carm was showing. “Come now, admit it. Give me another decade and I’ll be beating you on a regular basis, dear.”

“You _are_ getting better at this.” purred Carmilla bending over the parapet to look at the night’s sky. “And if there ever was anyone I wouldn’t mind losing to, it would be you.”

“Aw, how sweet. Just don’t think about going soft on me. I don’t need any handouts.” threw Laura scrunching up her nose in distaste at the implication.

“Never.”

They stayed silent for some time enjoying the breeze and each other’s company. The view from the top of the tower was beautiful. The picturesque town was laying before them on an open palm. It’s streets and houses, the sparse traffic and meticulously maintained lanterns. It was a queint little hideaway, at least for as long as neither of them was bored of it. After a while Carmilla turned back from the rising moon and glanced towards her lover.

“Since you lost the race, it’s your turn to go out tonight.” Laura simply hummed her agreement.

This wasn’t a punishment for her, the whole ‘loser goes on the hunt’ deal was nothing more than an elaborate inside joke between them. And, being truthful, she wanted to go, the night was calling to Laura. Carmilla had told her that the pull of the hunt will diminish with age. Like with many other traits, this one was intensified by her being a young one. Everything was heightened, harder to control or ignore. The older she’d get the less of a hold some of the urges will have on her, though five decades evidently were a drop in the ocean. It was a strange prospect, thinking in terms of centuries into the future, but right now Laura wanted to give in, to see what she could do on her own. She leaped up onto the parapet in one graceful move. Looking back at Carmilla she gave her a crooked smile of her own, the tilt of her head causing the wave of honeyed tresses to fall across the side of her face.

“Take your time, honey, I’ll be waiting.” added Carmilla appearing rather serene in the moonlight that had only now reached the tower.

Laura grin widened and without breaking eye contact she stepped off the parapet and into the night.

**. . .**

It did not take her a long time to find something… _interesting_. Or more precisely some _one_. Most streets were deserted at this time, the evening had rolled past and the night had claimed the sky in full. Laura had watched the neighboring sidewalks and trails in the park, but all she had seen were some unsavory characters. A couple of men in their twenties dressed as if they had forgotten, or perhaps never knew, the meaning of the world dignity. Who would be apathetic or oblivious enough to wear such low hanging jeans to flaunt their underwear for all to see, and not a peek mind you, but far too much for it to be flattering? Those two, apparently. _Ugh, revolting._ Then, there were a couple of late-night joggers. All in their thirties or forties and not at all appetising. Though, just as Laura was about to try and change locations, she saw _her_. A girl, nineteen, twenty at most by the looks of it, was crossing the road at the end of the street.

Carmilla was right when she told her about the feeling of knowing the mark from the first glance. It had to be her now. Laura was mesmerized.

The young woman was walking with the confidence and clear boredom of someone that had lived in this town for quite some time. She wore a light blue wavy dress reaching just above her knees and a pair of simple flat sandals. A straw colored purse was hanging off her shoulder and white cord of her headphones disappearing inside it. Not tacky or too showy, but fashionable and appropriate for this summer’s heatwave. Laura shifted on the rooftop taking a closer look and absorbing the girl’s essence using all of her heightened senses. Her skin was a darker shade than typical austrians, combined with a long mane of rich brown hair and dark brown eyes, some interesting tells in her bone structure, Laura guessed she had some southeast european blood in her ancestry. That was a fresh, unknown to her trait, something new and Laura could not help the eager smile blooming on her lips. The girl was lean but also slender, and entirely delectable from the expanse of her long legs to the adorable way her head bobbed a bit to the beat of the song she was listening to.

Still grinning like a proverbial cat that spotted the equally proverbial canary Laura sprinted up ahead of the girl composing a plan of action on her way. She jumped down less than a block away and started walking on the same sidewalk as the girl was, but in the opposite direction. Hiding her pleased smile Laura pulled out a map out of her blazer pocket along with a set of keys on a keychain with some mementos she unexpectedly liked keeping. The Silas crest, an empty vial that used to house some of Laf’s legendary concoction, a stylized canine tooth pendant, which was a fond memory of her first werewolf. She twirled the keyching around her finger and unfolded the tourist map of the town.

A few minutes later she spotted the girl. She had taken out her phone, likely shuffling through her music collection and was walking down the sidewalk right into Laura’s waiting arms. Figuratively speaking, for now. She was immersed in her device though, and that was precisely what Laura needed. In the next few seconds her ploy worked without a hitch.

Two lost in thought young women, too preoccupied by the items in their hand, had collided with one another.

Laura let out a surprised yelp almost in tune with the gasp that was knocked out of the pretty girl as both of them landed on the pavement. This wonderful creature has managed to shift during her fall and plop sideways on the sidewalk so that her dress had not even ridden up much, to Laura’s slight disappointment. Though, the night was still so young. She herself made sure to flop down on her ass, spread her legs and twist her torso in the most undignified manner. Her keys skidded across the polished stoned and her map floated peacefully down to the side. She let her hair cover her face and hissed in pretend pain as she tried to get up and failing. On purpose, of course. She heard scrambling a few feet away and with one eye peeking through the waterfall of honeyed locks could see the girl getting to her feet in a hurry. She was pulling her headphones out of her ears and hastily shoving them along with her phone into her purse. The next action this naive ‘walker-by’ took was so in line with Laura’s predictions, she had to suppress a gleeful grin forming on her lips. Instead she quirked them downwards in an attempt to appear to be in pain once her face was revealed.

“Oh, my gosh, are you okay?” sounded a worried voice.

It was startled, yes, but the natural raspy tones of it, the little accent most likely picked up from learning two languages since birth had filled Laura with… _hunger_. She wanted to hear more of it, to learn what it would sound like begging for her. What profanities would it mutter as she took utter control? Oh, and just how delicious Carmilla’s name would sound falling of those lips, in that voice as it would take on a breathy, wanton quality? She breathed in the scent of this girl and willed her mind to focus.

“I.. I’m fine. _Ouch!_ ” she faked a small cry of pain sliding down from her half-seated position.

“Here, let me help you!” a set of hands gripped at her arms and then an arm slid around her frame pulling her upright.

“No-no, this is really unnecessary. _Ow!_ I’m sure I can manage... _Ahh..._ “ Laura words were laced with intermittent hissing and squirming, but the girl was not having any of it, as Laura had suspected by the strong, independant, youthful picture she projected.

“Okay, come on, here we go!”

Laura let her ‘savior’ hoist her up to her feet, yet as soon as she was about to stand on her own she buckled letting out a yelp and leaned against the young figure. She was standing on one leg while trying to put the other gingerly down, after all she was supposed to have sprained her ankle.

“Whoa, that doesn’t look good. Can you stand?”

Laura muttered, “I’m not sure.” before putting more weight on her ‘sprained’ ankle. She attempted to make a step, but groaned in pain and would have lost her balance if the girl was not there to catch her. “It appears the answer to your question would be a ‘no’.”

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going at all. Should you go to the hospital or something? I could, like, help you get there? Maybe?”

“I should have some medical supplies in my car.” lied Laura. “And some ice in the drink cooler. Perhaps, you could help me that far. I would not want to bother such a young lady on a Friday night.”

“Sure thing! I’d be happy to. It’s my fault after all, so…”

Laura chuckled at the eagerness of this increasingly more attractive young woman. “You’re not the only one to blame. I wasn’t paying much attention either.”

“Well, yeah, sure,” agreed the girl sounding worried and a bit awkward. “Um, cool. Let’s go.”

“Wait,” interrupted Laura leaning against the wall of the building. “My keys… And the map.”

“Oh, right! I’ll get them!” shouted her charming samaritan sprinting to grab the keys and the map, which somehow had neatly folded itself in the meantime, off the ground.

She jogged back just in time for Laura to rise her head and look at the girl directly for the first time during this little encounter. The abrupt stop in her movements and the involuntary exhale was all Laura needed to know precisely what an impression she made. Even as disheveled as she was, although that could be counting in her favor, she was enticing. The curves of her body accentuating by the outfit she picked out for tonight, the silky tresses of straight honeyed hair framing her face. The way she held her head just a little bit down as a small smile played on her lips, the way her eyelashes fluttered open as she let her hazel eyes met the deep brown of the other woman. Her time had stopped at twenty five and she was at the peak of human youth and beauty, though Laura knew there would be something in her eyes for this girl to see, something ageless. Something captivating. It was all a calculated move, as much of a planned ploy as natural instinct of the apex predator.

The girl held her gaze for a few seconds, then she shivered as if trying to shrug off a sudden breeze, and made a few tentative steps forward. She held out the keys and the map, which Laura took without her gleaming eyes leaving the girl’s face. She pocketed the items and then extended her hand towards the girl.

“I’m Laura. Laura Hollis. It’s nice to meet you, even if the circumstances leave a lot to be desired.”

The girl hummed something unintelligible now openly staring at Laura. The odd, dumbstruck expression betrayed her inner turmoil. It looked like she had seen Laura for the first time, really seen her, the sight having enough power to render her speechless. Her dark brown eyes glazed over for a second and then there was a tinge of longing there mixed with quite a bit of confusion. As it was supposed to. Laura waited for a while appearing to be expecting an answer, even though she suspected none would come. The girl had licked her lips absentmindedly not being in full control of her actions while she continued to stare.

“What’s your name?” Laura drawled flicking her eyes down the girl’s body. She shivered under her gaze trying to find her voice again. When it finally came, the raspy tone was smoothed over by the timid delivery, serving only to make it more adorable.

“Nina.”

Laura gave her an appreciative smile. “That is a wonderful name.”

“Y-you… You think so?” blurted out the girl, a small blush covering her cheeks and contrasting beautifully with her darker skin tone.

“Oh, yes, I do. Absolutely.” nodded Laura. “Shall we?”

“Yeah, the car! Right. Let me get, um, a hold of you then.”

Nina had moved closer snaking her arm around Laura’s waist while her own had draped along the girl’s shoulders. She had tensed up as Laura had made her first step and leaned her side into the hold. The blush was growing steady on her face and Laura could congratulate herself on how Nina flinched once she had pressed ever firmer into her side.

“No need to be so tense, I don’t bite. _Much_.” drawled Laura suppressing a laugh at the sudden whoosh of air as Nina exhaled. “The only good thing that came out of me being a bit lost tonight was meeting such a wonderful and selfless person.”

Nina’s blush exploded over her entire face. She looked down at her feet and mumbled something. Then, as if not looking at Laura was harder than facing the gleaming hazel orbs, she glanced back up and said, “So, you’re like a tourist? In this town? We really don’t have anything interesting around here. Sorry. I bet you has seen a lot of cool stuff. Or, I dunno, there must be awesome things wherever you came from… Are you traveling alone or, like, with a boyfriend or something?” Her eyes popped and she averted her gaze mumbling to the side, “Not that it’s any of my business…”

Laura squeezed the girl’s shoulder and reached out with her other hand to capture her chin in a gentle hold. She turned Nina’s face back so that she could look into her eyes and placated her embarrassment with a wide smile.

“You know what, I would like to get to know a little bit more about you, Nina. So why don’t we talk while we are on the way? My car’s parked at the church, at the end of the street. We can go at a slow pace and learn about each other. How does that sound?”

Nina practically vibrated with excitement and the blinding smile on her face was powerful enough to brighten the night. She nodded enthusiastically and added, “I’d love that.”

“Alright, then.” Laura reciprocated that smile in full. “As for your assumption, no, I’m not traveling with a _boyfriend_. In fact, I don’t have one.” She ignored the barely audible whisper of _‘good’_ and went on, “What about you?”

“No. I’m, what do they say, available?” Nina giggled, but her laughter died down at the serious and slightly teasing expression on Laura’s face.

“Good to know.”

They walked down the street towards the church talking in subdued voices, even though there were no witnesses around for several blocks. Laura could hear the silence surrounding them as the whole town was going to sleep. At some point she abandoned her fake limp snuggling into Nina’s side as they meandered at their leisure enjoying each others company and the warm midsummer night's breeze. Nina did not seem to take notice of how the supposedly injured woman under her care appeared once again in full health, far better than that in fact. She was radiant, exulting incredible shining beauty and joy, which Nina could only desperately hope was at least a little bit because of her, because of their meeting. This woman had this dangerous yet irresistible aura about her, always lurking just below the surface and Nina could not help but be drawn to it as a moth to the flame.

And Laura could see it clear as day. Every thought, any lingering emotion were plain to her, reflected in the wide, captivated chocolate eyes. She had captured her, lured this girl in with no inclination of letting go of the tether.

“Oh, we’re here.” whispered Nina once they had reached the church, disappointment clouding her features. “I guess, that’s the end of the street. Where’s your car?”

Laura stopped them at the ornate gates to the inner garden surrounding the church. She turned around staying far closer to Nina than decency permitted. The young woman’s eyes widened in surprize momentarily before her body relaxed under Laura’s calming, accepting gaze. Smiling she inched closer to Nina stopping when their hips were almost touching. Her fingers traced the expanse of Nina’s opened arms savoring the feeling of warm flesh and subtle shivers that her touch was provoking. Nina gulped at the new kind of closeness, her head swam as the delirious bouquet of Laura’s perfume, or perhaps simply her own unique scent, had filled her senses. Her lip trembled and she let out a sigh that sounded dangerously close to a moan. Though, she did not seem to be bothered by how the night was progressing as her hands had traveled down to Laura’s waist of their own accord.

“There were never any cars out here, dear. I made it up.” Laura admitted with a promising smirk, containing a surreal mix of seduction and innocence at the same time.

Suddenly her eyes became the boundless pools of deepest darkness pulling the light in. Her voice was transformed. Every note, every syllable was filled with longing, soothing promises that made all the other sounds fall away. It was majestic, the sound that seeped straight into one’s soul and mind. Reverberating along the other’s body until it too thrummed in tune with it’s melody.

“ _All I wanted was to spend some time with you. To get to know you, my sweet Nina. And I feel like you want the same thing. You would like to keep talking to me, right?”_

“Y-yes.” uttered the enchanted girl. It looked like she was about to forget how to breathe.

“ _And you’d like keep touching me? Or would you want me to touch you as well?”_

“I… You…” Nina stumbled over her own words, panic swirled behind her eyes and Laura was quick to squeeze her shoulders and then rub along her arms in reassurance.

“ _It’s alright, dear. I like you. And I’m sure there is a very special connection between us. Can’t you feel it? It’s like there was this spark the second you touched me. You felt it too, I know it.”_

Laura ducked her head catching Nana’s eye imploring her to give this, them, a chance. Nina nodded weakly and Laura gave her a fond smile.

“ _You must have heard the stories about the fated meetings. The ones that were meant to be? This might have been one of those. Perhaps, I’ll have the chance to laugh telling the story about how we met one day. Wouldn’t that be nice?”_

Nina gave another nod, a timid smile starting to form at the corners of her lips.

“ _I’d like to show you a lot tonight, my dear. Would you let me? You trust me, don’t you?”_

A tense pause filled the space between them as the dark brown of Nina’s eyes glazed over and then… She nodded once more.

“ _I need you to say it. Please, say it for me. That you trust me. Please.”_

Nina moved her lips whispering something, but no sound came out of her dry mouth. She swallowed and licked her lips before uttering in a strained voice.

“I trust you.”

The self-satisfied grin on Laura’s face was triumphant. She slid closer to the compelled girl and kissed her cheek utterly savoring the way her body shook in response. Nina blinked the trnase out of her eyes and was now looking at Laura like she was the only real thing in the world. Laura chuckled and slid her hand into the other’s hand, the hand that immediately closed around her palm. She gave the darker skin a caress with her thumb and pulled Nina to follow her.

“This way,” Laura added opening the gate and moving through the garden.

Nina was staying close to her unable to tear herself away or stop for a second to think about what she was doing. They moved through the maze of small trees and hedges, a few stone benches and granite bowls filled with pebbles. At the very back of the garden there was another ornate gate leading to the rather large closed off area behind the church. It was surrounded not by a fence like the garden was, but by a full wall. It was made out of old stones and decorated with stone vases on top of each pillar, plus the construction was reinforced with some metal lining. It looked ancient. The cracks in the stone were weaving all along the walls and the metal was covered with greenish rust, not to mention the number of vases that had been smashed.

Further in was the labyrinth of old crypts and monuments, all spaced close together to conserve space. Though, that was only near the church itself, the deeper they got the more space there was. Finally, Laura had walked them into an open area. Here, the family crypts had formed a sort of a plaza with a massive tomb in the middle, but around that tomb there was plenty of space to walk. At the back of this improvised plaza was the outer wall. It had been broken by one event or the other and the patch of forest located on the other side was accessible with ease. The whole place was covered in candles. Every ledge and step had a candle or two and all of them were lit. It was beautiful in a morbid sort of way.

Laura had led Nina to stand in the middle of the open space and let the girl gawk at the sight while she took her purse and hung it on the arm of one of the smaller statues at the entrance to the corner crypt. Then, Laura just stood to the side and watched her reactions with amused interest. Some bewilderment had found its way onto Nina’s face and she turned around furrowing her brows and tilting her head.

“Cemetery? Why–”

“I know!” interrupted Laura rolling her eyes with exasperation. “It’s such a cliché! But, I guess, some things are just too fitting to pass up on. Think of it as tradition. Wouldn’t want to be rude to the spirits of the dead, would we?”

Nina’s eyes widened in comic fright and Laura snorted.

“Don’t worry, this place isn't haunted or anything. It was just an expression. Now,” she stalked closer to the girl and wrapped her arms around the slender frame. “Let’s move up the agenda.”

Nina let out a relieved sigh and sagged into her. She was beginning to crave Laura’s attention, the physical need to be near her overwhelming any other desire or rational thought, though seeing the way her brows lowered Nina was confused by her own actions as well.

“This feels like a dream…” mumbled Nina, her breathing shaky and overflowing with awed disbelief. Laura could see the gears turning in her head and she stared into those gorgeous chocolate eyes. And once everything clicked Nina’s mouth fell open and she gasped.

Laura smiled widely at her victim. “Yes? You have a question?” Her own eyes were still blown with blackness growing deeper by the minute.

“What… Who are you?” breathed out Nina, mesmerized.

“I’m a _vampire_.”

The word hung in the air between them, echoed among the crypts with their cobwebs and ancient skeletons. It was a word that encompassed so much, lifetimes of meaning and stories, the fear and longing, the freedom and chase, utter, bitter loneliness and fulfilment of all earthly desires. It could mean all and everything, yet be completely meaningless at the same time. The trick to getting the full picture was to _be one_. And that realization had dawned on Laura early on. Long before she became one of Carmilla's kind. Although, now, in retrospect, the change seemed to have been inevitable. After Laura had given her heart and blood, her trust and devotion to the love of her life, this was where that choice took her. The life eternal, filled with infinite possibilities and endless enjoyment, made only richer, more colorful by the red string she had gladly bound herself with.

It was the word that could reduce some to hysterical laughter and turn the others into screaming, fleeing cowards. Laura had seen many a reaction so far and every time she was curious to see a new one. Nina did not disappoint. Her expression was that of reverie. She looked at Laura like she was an angel. An angel, who floated down from the sky and graced her with its presence. Her whole body was filled with adoration and reverence, though the source of those emotions was not entirely her own doing.

“Are you afraid?” asked Laura cupping Nina’s cheek.

The girl leaned into the touch. “N-no, not really.”

“You know why that is?” Nina shook her head. “Because once you gave in to my calling to you, let your curiosity and longing take over the caution and reason, you gave me your trust. And thus now I have you under my spell, so to speak. It’s a compulsion to do whatever I want from you. If you ever seen those ridiculous TV specials about hypnotism, it’s similar to that, but so much stronger. Right now, I have you on your way to being completely enthralled.”

“Ent… Huh?”

“Enthralled. It’s... “ Laura sighed. “Well, you could say it’s a supernatural form of love or sexual desire. My pheromones had stimulated all the right parts of your brain, caused you to produce all the needed endorphins. It’s an illusion of absolute devotion. But then again, who’s to say if this is a real emotion or not? Does it feel like you love me, Nina? Like your whole world has been filled with me? Like you’d willingly do anything to please me?”

“Yes.” sounded a breathless and immediate answer. “Anything.”

“Good.” murmured Laura and kissed the girl wrapped in her arms.

The kiss was nice, Nina obviously knew what she was doing, even if she appeared a bit startled at first. Her arms wrapped around Laura and she moaned into her mouth. An imperceptible for human ears rumble started deep in Laura’s chest, the precursor, the tickling, maddening feeling skidding on the edge of her thirst. She loved it. Prolonging the time before the actual act, holding back until the itching in her sheathed fangs would become unbearable. The hunting and luring and then having this wanting body, so full of life, on the palm of her hand. The delicious foreplay, the taste of skin, the scent of arousal, the moments before her fangs would come out and that rapturous millisecond when the razor sharp tips would pierce through the skin. The rumble grew louder, but Laura could wait. The wait was as good as the act itself.

Though, Nina was not as patient, it would appear. Her hands shot up and tangled in Laura’s hair, one - at the crook of her neck, pulling her closer, the other creeping higher to the back of her head. Nina tilted her head demanding to deepen the kiss. Her body arched into Laura completely drunk with her presence. She was clinging to her as if possessed, and that might not be a bad analogy. Laura grinned around the kiss swiping her tongue along the other eager one. Her amusement only increased as she felt Nina melt in response, her young body heating up and a shudder running down her flesh. Laura clasped at her shoulders and ended the kiss, keeping the girl steady as Nina staggered and then tried to lean back in for more.

“Un-uh, patience, my dear.” chided Laura. “Remember your place. You wouldn't want to do anything I won’t like, would you?”

“No, never!” in her hurry to assure Laura the girl was almost tripping over her own words. “I would never do any-”

“ _Shhh_. It’s okay.” Laura stopped the frantic babbling before it began with a finger pressed to Nina’s lips. “I know, darling. I know. But you won’t do anything without my permission anymore, right?” Nina nodded once again captivated by Laura’s smile. “Good girl. I’m thinking we should get rid of this lovely dress now. I’d like to see more of you.”

Nina would not, could not hold a moan at that prospect. Laura’s arms caressed the skin of her bare shoulders and she was looking at Nina with such fondness, it was so easy to do whatever she wanted of her. To _want_ to give her anything. Laura’s hands traveled down her shoulders, ghosted over the skin on her upper back, where the dress was cut out in a tantalizing U, and halted for a second at the thin zipper. Laura looked directly into the darkened, lustful brown of Nina’s eyes as she inched the zip down relishing the characteristic clicking sounds echoing loudly in the empty cemetery. Her fingers traveled past the small of Nina’s back, the taut curve of her ass, all the way to the end of the zipper. And once Laura could not move it anymore, she released the lock, let the pads of her fingers skid over the fabric and let it go. Nina gulped, her arms falling down to her sides, fingers trembling, as Laura took the smallest step back.

“I want to see you,” she repeated giving Nina a pointed look.

The girl breathed in and her arms moved again. Her eyes never left Laura’s, the tiny flicker of bewilderment flashed deep within her eyes, but that was the last remainder of her usual personality, the one that might have been mortified about getting undressed outdoors, in a cemetery of all places! But that was it. That flicker was swallowed by lust and devotion the same second it appeared. Nina’s fingers latched onto the wide straps of her dress and pulled them down her shoulders. She let it slide along her torso before wiggling a bit so that it could move past her hips and fall to the ground. Nina stepped out of it and flung the dress back with her leg. Exhaling another shuddering breath she straightened up and looked at Laura.

To see that Laura was looking back. The dress was laying in a heap on the ground a few feet away and an almost nude girl stood trembling under Laura’s hungry and appreciative gaze. She let her eyes travel up the toned calves and thighs, all along the long legs, up to the black panties Nina was wearing underneath her dress. A thong. Humm, daring! Laura found herself liking the boldness hidden in her willing victim, just as much as she liked the rest of her. The flat stomach, kept that way by young age and obvious training regiment - perhaps, this girl was a cheerleader or played a sport herself? The slim waist and firm breasts. On the smaller side, but incredibly enticing with delicious looking dusky nipples, which were already hard. And that was not because of the weather, the hot summer ensuring the air was quite warm even during the night, it was all Laura’s doing.

“You are magnificent, my dear,” purred Laura stalking closer to the girl.

She ghosted her fingers over the warmth of Nina’s arms. Then she turned and walked around her. Laura’s hands trailed over the smooth skin even as she was circling the girl. She stopped behind Nina, took a minute to admire her back, the firm muscle of her ass and the two little dimples at the small of her back that appeared as Nina arched under her gaze. Laura chuckled and wrapped her arm around Nina’s waist pulling the half-naked body flush to her front. Her hand lifted Nina’s rich brown tresses out of the way to place a few light kisses along the slope of her neck.

“Nina, you’re so beautiful. Like a work of art. I hate to damage your skin, but I’ll just have to.”

“What are you– _Ah…_ ” Nina’s questions were interrupted by her moans. “Going to do to me?”

Her hands settled on top of Laura’s arm, which protectively slithered around her waist. Her other hand was busy inching its way up Nina’s side to close over her breast. Just as that hand reached its destination beginning to knead the pliable flesh, caressing over the hardened peak, Laura whispered right into Nina’s ear.

“I’m going to bite you.” Laura licked the earlobe before whispering again and capturing it with her mouth. “I’m gonna drink your blood.”

Laura’s fingers pinched and pulled Nina’s nipple at the same time as she sucked on the earlobe pulling more and louder moans and whimpers out of her wonderful, perfect prey. She released Nina’s ear and inhaled the scent of her arousal on the air. It was an exquisite flavor, almost as tempting as the steady pumping of blood in her carotid artery. The rush of thumps had wormed its way into Laura’s ears, the little pulses against the skin in Nina’s neck were right in-front of her eyes. It would be so easy to stop the game, to get what she wanted now. Laura flicked the tip of her tongue over that special spot. It was so very close, just below the surface. But where’s the fun in rushing to the finish? Laura grinned wide and moved to place a new string of kisses to Nina’s shoulder.

“Starting without me?” came a teasing voice from above.

Laura lifted her head to look up, her attention shifting, yet the firm hold she had on the girl did not wane in any way. Carmilla appeared seated cross-legged on top of one of the crypts leaning back on her arms. The massive gothic structure put her several feet above them, but also at some distance so that neither Laura nor her willing victim were craning their necks. She gave her lover a smug grin accompanied by a wink, she leaned back presenting herself and the young body draped over her front as best as she could.

“I was merely getting her in the mood for us.” answered Laura feeling the young woman in her arms tensing up. She tilted her head and husked hotly next to Nina’s ear while still looking at reclined Carm – an image of leisure and nonchalance up above. “Don’t worry, my precious. This is Carmilla. She’s a vampire like me. And I want you to do whatever she asks of you. That would make me very happy. I want to share you with her because, you see, me and Carm, we share everything.”

“B-but…” stammered the girl. “You said you were alone… That you didn’t have a…”

“Oh, I didn’t lie about a boyfriend. I don’t have one of those or any other juvenile little label you may think of. I have Carmilla.” The smile on Laura’s face became radiant, yet Carm had only raised her brow. “She’s my lover, my companion, my partner, my everything. My light in the darkness and my shade in the light. We belong together. She is mine and I am hers. Forever. And for tonight,” she breathed right into Nina’s ear causing shivers to roll up and down her body. “You are ours.”

Carmilla shrugged at the passionate description and tilted her head in feigned indifference, but Laura could see past it. She had been sharing immortality with the love of her live - and, well, undeath - for the last fifty ears. She had learned every tell, every mannerism, every little flinch and habit. She had gorged on Carmilla’s blood, saw her life through it. She knew more about Carm than anyone or at the very least as much as only a few living people had. And that knowledge was telling, screaming to her about how much Carmilla loved that description. She was without a doubt preening on the inside, no matter how high and cool she appeared on the outside.

“I told you not to play with your food, Laura.” drawled Carmilla fixing a pointed glare upon Nina, who only gulped and whimpered at the implication.

“Carm, come on. Just look at her. Such an innocent little thing. So pretty, so unspoiled. Don’t you want to have a taste?” Laura’s lips caressed the quivering skin, the ripples from the feather-light touch tingling down the pliable form in her arms. “Ah, she’s so responsive! What a lovely body! Makes you just want to… _Eat. Her. Alive_.” The smirk on Laura’s lips was joyous, teasing Carmilla with her own words.

And there is was. The anticipated reaction. Carmilla hummed her agreement, her suddenly filled with greed eyes raking up and down Nina’s figure. She pushed off the crypt’s roof gliding down to the ground as if gravity was not a thing at all. Laura watched Carmilla slide into the standing position and moving closer to them with impossible grace. She loved absorbing that raw sensuality, an almost animalistic allure about every move Carm made. And she knew that she, Laura herself was exulting the same kind of irresistible aura.

“Nina, don’t you think Carmilla is gorgeous?” She asked the sweet girl she was going to savor together with Carmilla. “Isn’t she magnetic, don’t you _want_ her to join us?”

Nina whimpered, her eyes unable to tear away from Carmilla’s striding figure, getting closer and closer. The sudden hunger and obvious predilection in Carmilla’s blown, swallowed in endless darkness eyes as she was devouring Nina with her gaze, was having a striking effect on Nina. Akin being struck by lightning she had shuddered under it and her body tensed up. It seemed like she was torn between wanting to lean further into Laura and surging forward to fall to Carmilla’s feet. And yet when Nina’s small whispered _‘yes’_ reached Carmilla and a wicked grin found its way onto her face, Nina had to squeeze her thighs shut and sagg back into Laura’s strong hold.

One beat of a single human heart later Carmilla was standing right in front of them. She watched Nina for a long minute, then pulled in a lung-full of her scent. Her knowing smirk and flaring nostrils gave away exactly what she had smelled on the air. Without another word Carm dipped in and closed her mouth over Nina’s swallowing her moan. Her hand came up to trail over Nina’s torso meeting and tangling with Laura’s, who had continued her own exploration as soon as the girl was sandwiched in-between them. Carmilla’s fingers caressed the taut stomach, traveled lower to the waistband of Nina’s thong. She teased with the pads of her fingers over the area knowing and feeling Laura’s gaze on her, sensing the thrill rising in her body. The same way as Laura could sense it in her’s, too.

Carmilla’s fingers pulled the waistband away just as Laura let her own skid past the quivering muscles of Nina’s abdomen and dip in lower. She teased the trimmed patch of hair as her fingers slid lower still. Laura let out a sigh when she felt the copious wetness gathered there and the slick, swollen state of Nina’s pussy. She smiled against her neck sucking and kissing the salted skin. She parted Nina’s outer lips, the pads of her fingers sliding against the tender flesh beyond, the tease causing that malleable body in their arms to shudder. So wonderfully responsive! Laura let the rumble in her chest pick up in volume as another set of fingers, long, talented fingers, settled over her own. They stroked the heated folds spreading the wetness all over each of their hands. Laura heard a loud smack as Carmilla ended the kiss and a guttural moan erupted out of Nina’s unoccupied mouth.

“Our little toy here is absolutely soaked, honey.” husked Carm, her other hand traveling to the back of Nina’s head and pushing her head up by the hair. “Her pussy is drenched, do you suppose it’s because of me or you?”

“I’d say both. What do you think, my pretty?” Nina only cried out her agreement as Laura shifted her digits higher and gave the lightest caress to Nina’s hardened bud.

Carmilla hummed in appreciation and stepped closer so that all three of them were flush together. She had to press herself to Nina at an angle allowing for her hand still slowly working in her panties plenty of space.

“We might as well give her some, the poor thing. Before we get what _we_ want.” growled Carmilla, the wicked smirk never leaving her face.

Laura chuckled while her, still human, though her hidden for the moment fangs were getting painfully itchy, teeth grazed the curve of Nina’s shoulder. She glanced up watching Carmilla kiss, suck and bite along Nina’s jawline and the heaving breaths they were pulling out of the girl. Quiet murmurs of _‘please’_ , _‘yes’_ and _‘more’_ were almost lost in the litany of high-pitched whimpers and desperate moans, deep sighs and delirious giggles flowing off of Nina’s lips. The desperate way she clung to them, the rapid beat of her heart Laura could feel below the hand she had on Nina’s chest. The way her hips buckled and she grounded on instinct into their ministrations...

Oh, it was divine. And they hadn’t even gotten to the main dish.

She felt Carmilla hand grip tighter on the black fabric and Laura heard the sound of ripping material as what was left of the thong fluttered to the ground. Laura slid her hand lower purposefully grinding the base of her palm on the swollen bud of Nina’s clit. She spread her lower lips apart and then Carmilla’s hand was back on top of hers. Her nimble fingers teased at the ring of muscle at Nina’s entrance tormenting the trembling girl just for emphasis of what was about to happen. And then she thrust two fingers in with one relentless motion. Nina threw her head back and let out a silent cry, but that was not enough as Carm moved again pushing her fingers to the hilt in three strong pumps.

Nina had found her voice at the fourth thrust and moaned louder than before. Laura pressed three fingers to the swollen bud and moved in a wide circle around Nina’s clit, her fingers already slicked by the girls wetness. She rubbed in slow, lazy circles, but Nina was so responsive, her clit so sensitive... The girl buckled against their motions and cried out at every move of slender fingers inside of her and slow caress of her clit. Nina’s arms flew up and she gripped at Carmilla’s biceps, the fluttering of her inner muscles causing Carmilla to speed up her thrusts. She leaned in to lick across Nina’s chin and growled, her eyes not leaving the girls face. Nina was panting, her lips were swollen from bites and kisses, her eyes remained close and the expression of ecstasy was firmly etched across her face.

“Are you gonna come for us, sweet cheeks?” drawled Carmilla. “I can feel how close you are.”

Laura inhaled a whoosh of air at just how husky, sexy, drop-dead seductive Carmilla’s voice had gotten. She moved her hand faster, rubbing in smaller circles and pushing firmer against Nina’s clit. Her other hand was closed around her breast rolling the stiff nipple between her fingertips. Laura did not need to see, she knew exactly what Carmilla and once she felt her wonderful fingers curl inside of Nina, she flicked her own fingers harder over the swollen bud and grazed it with her nails.

Nina arched in their arms. Her whole body became taut, a high-pitched whine floated off her lips as powerful contractions overtook her. Her inner walls quivered and she gushed all over both of their hands. Carm’s fingers stilled inside of her just as Nina dropped her head and nuzzled her forehead into Carmilla’s shoulder. Nina’s thighs quivered and she closed them trapping Carmilla’s hand, her knees buckled under her limp weight. Two vampires held her steady as she was riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm leaning heavily on both of them. Laura slid her hands towards the girl’s middle smearing the wetness over her stomach. With the incoherent girl between them Laura and Carmilla looked up from their promising prey.

Their eyes locked, hard. The impulse, the hunger – not only for the helpless victim in-between them, but for each other, for the sweetness of sharing a victim – was blazing in both sets of blown, drowned in blackness eyes. Lips spread in ferocious grins and two sets of razor sharp teeth unsheathed. The itching pressure was being released in Laura’s jaw and the feeling of her upper and lower fangs sliding into place was like breathing fresh air after holding her breath for hours. The glands in her throat swelled and she felt her mouth getting moistening. She was salivating over the warmth and smell of fresh blood, so near to her nose. The scent of Nina’s orgasm, the sex and the glorious tension strangling the air around them, it was what she had been prolonging this moment for. But even sweeter, better than anything else was the fanged, devious smile on Carmilla’s face. The raw, predatory hunger seeping out of her pores was almost more than Laura could handle. And judging by the way Carm’s nostrils flared, she wasn’t alone in this.

The time had come.

Carmilla shifted Nina’s head to the side opening up the delicious curve of her neck to both of them. Nina remained delirious, still in the clutches of her release, her head swiveled weakly to the side and then fell back onto Laura’s shoulder.

They leaned in at the same time, with the same intention and mirrored motion. Two tongues slid along the curve of Nina’s neck. From the sweet little nook where the jaw connected to her throat, all the way down to the juncture of her shoulder. It was the same side and while Carmila started at the top, Laura began by pressing a few harsh kisses to the round shoulder. They worked in opposite direction covering the salty skin with saliva, which wormed its way into the skin and deeper numbing, preparing it for the first bite. The tongues met in the middle, right over the pulse point, and flicked at each other. They came together in a bruising kiss, deep and open-mouthed, where lips got nipped on and tongues caressed the pointy canines. The loud grown in Carmilla’s chest became a rolling purr echoing itself in the same sound bursting out of Laura’s throat. The message in it was challenging, battling for the right to be first, but slowly Laura’s reverberations gotten stronger drawing Carmilla's purr out and she had relented. Carmilla broke the kiss with one last proud peck on Laura’s lips and pulled back watching her with wicked eagerness in her eyes.

Laura hummed against the warm skin, her mouth opened wide and she lowered her fangs to it. She loved the first millisecond when the tips touched the first layer of skin, they were too sharp to face any resistance, but that moment was exquisite. She pushed in a bit until she felt the pinprick as she fangs pierced the skin. Letting out a pleased purr she sank her fangs all the way in and let the glands empty. The first hunting bite was not meant to be drawing blood. The mixture she was injecting in their prey was meant to keep her alive, to make the drinking seamless, to ensure Nina provided as much of the red nectar as she could. The anticoagulants and antiseptics seeped into her flesh, settling deeper into the blood flow, and an equivalent to adrenaline flushed through veins intent on preventing the stress of two vampires gorging on her blood from causing her to go into cardiac arrest. Nina had sucked a huge breath as the endorphins flooded her system, her cheeks were flushed and eyes unfocused under the hooded eyelids.

Laura remained buried into Nina’s neck not moving or pulling out of her until she felt her glands empty. Then she pulled her fangs out, licked over the bite feeling a few drops touching her tongue, the taste of iron causing her to humm. A small trickle of scarlet started moving down Nina’s skin as Laura hovered over the first bite and locked gazes with Carmila again. She waited a torturously luscious beat and… tore into the warm flesh.

Her fangs and teeth pierced and ripped the skin and meat open. The hot blood filled her mouth and Laura moaned at the rich, full flavor. The young and heavy texture. It felt so good as the blood flowed down her throat. Laura closed her eyes and drew more sucking and lapping at the open would. She heard Nina’s weak but even more delirious with pleasure moans and it only increased her enjoyment.

Laura felt a breath on her cheeks and a tongue moving below the seal of her lips. She opened her eyes and released her hold shifting to give Carmilla her turn. She watched on as Carmilla licked over the mess of red on Nina’s neck, first – one long swipe with the flat of her tongue and then faster smaller flicks. Giving Laura a mischievous smirk, that was already accentuated with a smear of red, Carmilla moved further up the girls neck and suck her own fangs into the flesh. She bit down and pulled back spreading the ripped slits and giving more way for the blood to flow. The scarlet trail rolled down Nina’s body, dripping down her front and back. The blood ran clear, as much of it as the torn opening would allow.

Laura could not just keep watching anymore. She leaned in biting and spreading her own bite. She drank and licked at the stream of scarlet nectar holding the girl closer to her front. It didn’t matter that she was smearing her clothes with red, the rapturous feeling of Carmilla, her scent and feel, her sensual aura, the knowledge of sharing the culmination of this hunt, it was delectable.

Their fangs sunk deeper into the smeared with red flesh, mouths closed firmer over the gushing wound. Carmilla and Laura were cheek to cheek drawing more of the scarlet essence out of the girl and relishing in their combined feasting. They drank. Laura could feel the surge of blood on her tongue, the tug of blood flow in this girl’s veins, the whirlpool that was caused by her and Carmilla’s greedy sucking. Her fingers slid across the girl’s drenched folds finding Carm’s two long digits leisurely pumping in and out. She pushed her own fingers in. It was magnificent. They were weaving a melody out of this wonderful, gorgeous creature taking as much as they wanted, but also giving just as much in return.

Once Nina rocked through her fourth consequent orgasm and her heart gave a strained thump, her eyes rolling back into her skull, they stopped. Pulling away was unpleasant, but Laura had more than enough self-control to release the torn neck and step away from the girl, who was a boneless body in Carmillas arms. Watching Carmilla pick up their girl and move her to the side, where a simple blanket was spread over the mossy wide front step of the crypt. Carm carried her there and released her hold.

The girl fell to the ground a hapless, weightless pile of limbs and ragged breaths. Her heart was struggling at an irregular rhythm, even with all the supplements floating in her system fulfilling the thirst of wor vampires had taken a toll on her. Carmilla swallowed, wiped at the red streaks around her mouth with the back of her hand, which only served to spread and smudge the red more, and sliced at her other palm with her fangs. She bend down and opened Nina’s mouth ignoring the passed out state of the girl. She squeezed her fist letting a trickle of her blood fall into her mouth and then closed it. Carmilla watched as Nina’s torn throat contracted and the sickening paleness left her cheeks replaced by light blush. Nina breathed out a long sigh and her chest began to move at a steady pace. Now the vampire blood would repair most of the damage and she will wake up with a pounding headache, hungry and tired, but alive. And somewhere in her subconscious the faded memory of this night will linger as a little reminder of the most ecstatic sensations she had ever felt. Maybe, they’ll even get her back to her home bed by the time dawn rolls near. Maybe, they’ll even wash the blood off her body. If there’d be time for that.

Carmilla gotten up, the girl forgotten, and let her eyes rake up Laura’s figure sending shivers along with her very tangible gaze. Laura had been doing the same. They took in the heavy breathing, the red splatters on the clothes, the blood covered fronts and drenched lower faces, crimson still dripping down off the tip on Laura’s chin. Two sets of eyes full of deep darkness locked together.

Their night had only began.

 


End file.
